Encuentros nocturnos (ZoNa OneShot)
by mugii-mugii
Summary: Un pequeño diálogo entre Zoro y Nami a altas horas de la noche. Zoro x Nami.


Hola gente! No sé si me conocerán, yo creo que no, vamos, porque esta definitivamente no es mi rama. Pongamos que soy mas "diestra" dibujando que hablando. Pero como llevo unos días sin ver ZoNa alguno en español, me he dicho: Mugi, tienes que hacer algo.  
Así pues he dejado a un lado la vergüenza (y la cordura) y decidí ponerme con este One-Shot.  
No es mucho, pero a ver si así provoco, en la gente que verdaderamente sabe escribir, tal indignación que se diga a sí misma: No puedo dejar que esto siga ocurriendo xD

Por favor gente talentosa en la escritura, pónganse manos a la obra.. No, momento! emm.. mejor cambiemos de estrategia:

Como no se pongan a escribir, volveré con otra historia.*insertar risa malévola* /fin de la amenaza.

Ahora fuera de bromas, espero que no sea tan difícil de digerir :3

Época: Pre-Time Skip.  
Pensamientos en _ITALIC._

* * *

Encuentros nocturnos

El sonido del viento recorriendo el barco se asemejaba a lamentos distantes. El oleaje hacía crujir las maderas del Merry, exagerando de alguna manera la sensación de vaivén.

Despertó sobresaltado. Se llevó una mano a la frente y descubrió que estaba empapado de sudor.  
Zoro entornó los ojos en la oscuridad, esperando acostumbrarse y ser capaz de distinguir el camino a la salida del cuarto de los hombres.

Al cerrar la escotilla tras sí, el frío viento del exterior chocó de lleno contra su pecho desnudo secando el sudor y despejando el estupor del sueño.  
El único sonido allí fuera era el de las olas y el suave tintineo de sus pendientes.

Miró al cielo, intentando predecir la hora. La luna brillaba radiante. Sonrió.  
No pudo evitar recordar ese extraño sueño.  
_  
"Maldita mujer"_

Como reflejo automático levanto una mano y se rascó la cabeza, mientras la sonrisa se negaba a desaparecer de su rostro. Cada vez más profunda, cada vez mas traviesa.

-¿Tú tienes idea de lo escalofriante que te ves sonriendo en medio de la noche de esa manera?

A Zoro no le hacía falta girarse para descubrir a quien pertenecía esa voz.  
Esperó paciente mientras observaba desde el rabillo del ojo como la mujer de pelo naranja se acercaba con paso decidido hacia él.

Ella no lo miró, pero se paró justo a su lado. Observando también la luna brillar.  
El la miró con sigilo. Solo por un segundo, pero lo suficiente para grabar en su mente como aquel pelo parecía hecho de fuego. La luna le daba un brillo extraño.

Nami por fin se giró. El no la estaba mirando.  
El nunca la miraba, al menos eso creía.  
Pequeñas dudas comenzaron a perforar sus pensamientos.

Encontrarlo ahora en medio de la noche, sin nadie más alrededor era tan extraño… e íntimo.  
De pronto, el aire parecía ser demasiado para sus pulmones. Una sensación desconocida la invadió.

Casi sin darse cuenta tenía la mirada clavada en su pecho. Aquello parecía hecho de acero, cada músculo perfectamente pulido y firme. La única sensación de humanidad era esa evidente cicatriz atravesándolo. Siguió el camino de ésta y descubrió el comienzo de sus pantalones negros. Tragó saliva.

-¿Tienes idea de lo escalofriante que te ves mirándome de esa manera?  
Le tocaba a Roronoa devolver la jugada.

El rubor no tardó en cubrir el rostro de Nami cuando ella levantó la mirada hacia él.  
Zoro podía casi palpar la furia acumulándose en su interior, sabía el castigo físico que venía a continuación, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto placer al provocar a la navegante.

Nami se contuvo, no podía permitirse perder.  
Como si hubiera sido el verdadero motivo, soltó con naturalidad:

- ¿Donde están tus espadas? Es raro verte sin ellas.

Batió un par de veces las pestañas para dejar en claro la duda.

Zoro luchó contra una oleada de rubor por haber insinuado algo tan vergonzoso.

_"¿Por qué demonios habré dicho eso?  
Maldita sea, es obvio que está jugando."_

Entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. Ojalá él fuera tan buen actor como ella.

-Las dejé en el cuarto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, mujer?

Lo mejor sería zanjar esta conversación y olvidarlo todo.

Nami sonrió. El estaba a la defensiva, eso le gustaba. No sabía por qué, pero siempre había encontrado algo excitante sus disputas. Como si se tratara de un tira y afloja. Al final uno de ellos tendría que ceder.

-No podía dormir, así que decidí salir a tomar el aire, como tú. ¿Acaso no puedo?

Ella estira el brazo unos centímetros hacia él empujando contra su costado desnudo. Una superficie fría hace contacto con la piel de Zoro haciéndolo sentir escalofríos. El rápidamente se gira y levanta una ceja.

Nami lo mira y sonríe.  
Zoro coge la botella de sus manos, y le regala una sonrisa de complicidad.  
Se la lleva a la boca dejando que el frío líquido recorra su garganta. No puede evitar derramar un poco en el proceso. Con un sonido sordo se la quita de la boca para devolvérsela mientras se limpia el excedente con el dorso del brazo.

- ¿Sabes que te estoy cobrando por ella, no? Nami le hace un guiño antes de beber un trago también.

- Tsk, sabes qué no tengo un solo Beli, no bruja?

- Si, lo sé. Por eso he pensado en otras maneras de cobrarte.

Sonrió con picardía mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Restándole importancia al tema.

Zoro frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. No estaba en sus planes ser utilizado por esa bruja, como lo hace con aquel idiota. Casi sin pensarlo la cogió del brazo tirando firmemente hacia su propio cuerpo.  
Nami ahogó un gritito de sorpresa. Pero sus ojos muy abiertos eran evidencia del desconcierto en su interior.  
Sus rostros quedaron a solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Si él lograba intimidarla, quizás lo tomaría enserio:

- No quiero juegos Nami, sabes que no soy cómo él. No permitiré que me manipules de ninguna manera.

Sus ojos eran firmes y oscuros. Si no lo conociera, hubiera caído rendida ante el miedo. Pero este no era el caso.

Nami tiró de su propio brazo haciendo que la distancia entre ellos sea prácticamente nula. Zoro incapaz de prever ese movimiento levantó una ceja ante la confusión.

Nami deslizó su cabeza lentamente hacia un lado. Zoro contuvo el aliento ante la expectativa. Ella finalmente se detuvo. El podía sentir su suave respiración junto a su oído.  
Cerró los ojos, no sabía si lo hacía para escapar mentalmente, o para centrarse aun más en ese momento.

Ella procuró su tono más sensual, mientras una de sus manos se atrevió a rozar su cuerpo cálido.

- Siempre me gustaron los desafíos.

Zoro abrió los ojos al procesar eso último. Aflojó el agarre de su brazo y Nami sonrió aun cerca de su oído.

Ella había ganado esta vez, estaba segura. Retiró la proximidad de su cuerpo con rapidez, temiendo caer victima en su propio juego. Regresó a su posición de antes. Cogió la botella de alcohol y bebió un trago celebrando su victoria.

El silencio reinó, Zoro miraba la nada indiferente.  
Eso la desconcertó un poco, quizás su tono sexy no fue suficiente para obtener la reacción que quería. ¿Era mucho pedir un sonrojo?  
Se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja y extendió el brazo ofreciendo la bebida.

El simple hecho de que la cogiera, podría ser interpretado como un "acepto el desafío".  
De pronto el temor a ser rechazada la invadió, aunque no por mucho.  
Zoro cogió nuevamente la botella y se la llevó a sus labios bruscamente. Tomó hasta dejarla totalmente vacía y al sacársela, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa torcida.  
Miró a Nami a los ojos y se despidió con un: "Gracias por la bebida".  
Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la escotilla con las manos en los bolsillos.

Nami solo podía pestañear y observar hasta que la puerta finalmente se cerró. Se mordió el labio y sonrió complacida.  
Mentalmente rogó por que al regresar a la cama, continuase aquel sueño tan divertido que tuvo con cierto peliverde.  
Quizás mañana se le ocurra la manera de hacerle pagar… o mejor aún… de aumentar su deuda.

**FIN**

* * *

-¿Hola?..

-Holaa Holaa Holaa_ *se oyen ecos_

;_; vale, estoy sola... xD

Si no es así, demostrarme que me equivoco :P

Ejem, explicaré algunas cositas... Me hubiese encantado hacer que se besaran y tal.. pero.. digamos que yo no controlaba la historia, sino fue mas bien al revés D:  
Y cual fue el sueño?! NO SE D:! No me lo quisieron decir! ;_;  
Pero Zoro se despertó sudando ;O mbuahaha  
Bueno bueno...

Espero que no haya sido muuuy Out of Character .  
Ese es definitivamente mi peor temor.  
Aquí termina la tortura chicos, me despido, pero eso sí, me gustaría leer opiniones :3  
No es tan difícil, anda ;)  
Aunque sea un: -Si, estás sola XD

Paz y amor -3- Y ZoNa for ever.

(por cierto, si a alguien le interesa ver mis dibujitos pueden buscarme en el Deviant Art como Mugi-girl :D)

Ciaoz!


End file.
